Just Doing What Normal Teenagers Do
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: When Ally's teacher tells her she needs to loosen up, she goes to extreme measures. What happened to get Austin & Ally in the principles office? Read to find out! Strong T


**Hey everyone! I'm the same author of _Passing Notes_, and _The Dare_. I have another one-shot for you! This is really random, and not my best work, but I'll share it with you anyway. **

**Words: 1,119**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; I are sitting in the principle's office with red faces, with the principle yelling at as. Are you confused? Well, let me explain. It all started when Mrs. Randall, my English teacher, asked to talk with me after class…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ally, may I speak with you for a minute," Mrs. Randall asked. I nodded politely and walked over to her desk.<p>

"You wanted to see me," I say. She nods.

"You are my best student, but sometimes I worry about you. All you do is work and study. Don't get wrong, I love that you actually study, but you need to do something that normal teenagers do. Maybe only study on the night before the test, and hang out with your friends," She states. Wow. Am I really that boring?

"I understand, I'll think about it," I say, then leave the classroom. She want's me to do what normal teenagers do? Hmmmm.

"Hey Austin? Can I ask you something," I ask my boyfriend of a year. I spotted him in the hallway after I left Mrs. Randall's room.

"You can ask me anything," He says, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What do normal teenagers do," I ask. He smiles in a way that I can tell what he's gonna say is inappropriate.

"Normal teenagers lie to there parents, go to parties, and have a lot of sex," He smirks as he says this. I can't stop the blush that forms.

"What is something other than that that I can do to prove to Mrs. Randall that I'm normal," I ask.

"Well, you can cut class tomorrow to make out with your amazing boyfriend," He replies with a wink. He smack him the arm lightly, and smile. Should I cut class tomorrow?

"Do you think that would prove that I'm a normal teenager," I stop and ask him. By now, we are at his car.

"It would defiantly prove that, but don't do anything you don't want to do," He says, look ing into my eyes.

"I'm okay with it, but let's do it second period because the gym is empty then," I reply. He smiles and nods. We get in the car and he takes me home. I'm really gonna skip class tomorrow…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," I whisper as we walk under the bleachers to a spot that is in the far corner of the gym.<p>

"I can't believe it either," He says back. He stops and sits down, pulling me so that I land on top of him. My lips automatically smash against his.

We kiss for a little while before we pull away for air, then we get right back to it. This time though he decides to add tongue to the situation. It then becomes a heated make out session. I let out a slight moan when he, roughly, pulls me closer. I start to tug on his shirt, trying to tell him I want it off. He gets the message and pulls away. I pull his shirt off and stare.

"Like what you see," He asks with a smirk on his face.

"No, I _love_ what I see," I reply, smirking as well before I pull his face back to mine. His hands move down to my ass and squeeze. I let out a loud moan, and pull away. He takes that as an invitation to my neck, and leans in and bites me.

I let out another moan as he starts to suck on my neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. He releases, gives me gentle kiss on that spot. He pulls away with a satisfied smile on his face. I smirk and lean in so my mouth is by his ear.

"Your turn pretty boy," I whisper. I shivers, so I take that as a good sign. I lean in and trail kisses down his jawline to his neck. I roughly suck on him, and I hear him moan. I continue that for about ten seconds, then I bite him lightly. He lets out another moan.

"How far do you want to go, because we are still on school grounds," He asks me, not wanting to go to far.

"I'll stop you when I don't want to go any farther, but for now I want more," I nearly shout. He smiles and kisses me again. As the kisses from before, he brings tongue into it. It was just as heated as before until he _slowly_ starts to unbutton my shirt. I wore buttons for a reason…

Once my shirt is unbuttoned, Austin moves his hand up to cup my breast, but moves his hand back down. I grab his hand and put it on my chest. He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"I told you I'd stop you if it was to far, don't be scared to touch me. It feels _amazing_," I whisper in his ear. He then squeezes me, and the moan I let out is so loud that I bet Alaska could hear it. That's when the principle decided to walk in and catch us. That leads me to where we are now.

Mark, the principle, was yelling at us until he got a phone call from Mrs. Randall. I can't thank her enough, because she convinced Mark to not call our parents. We left the principle's office and decided to go home because we had already missed half of the school day. It was a pretty amazing night, because we ended up staying at a five star hotel down the road from my house. This is how that went.

* * *

><p>Our hotel room has a decent sized kitchen, and living room. The bathroom was huge, as well as the bedroom. The bed is a king size bed, and that defiantly will help later. Austin &amp; I decide to sit and watch a couple of movies until it was late. Our parents know we are at the hotel, but they don't know we are sharing a room.<p>

"It's getting late Ally, let's go to bed," Austin said with a wink. We went to the bedroom, and… well you probably know the rest. Tonight was the night I, Allyson Marie Dawson, gave my virginity to Austin Monica Moon. It was also the night Austin gave me his. It was the night we made our love official. At least until our wedding day.

It was a night that I will remember the rest of my life. All because my teacher wanted me to do something normal teenagers do.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one-shot. Expect another one the week of Christmas. It'll be a Christmas one-shot of course. There will also be one <em>on<em> New Years because it's my one year FanFiction anniversary! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! If you want me to make another one-shot, but M-Rated, let me know in a review. Bye for now!**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
